...And Fancy Free/Credits
The on-screen credits for the episode "...And Fancy Free". Notes: * Michael Hurst is given a "Guest Starring" credit, and not an "Also Starring" credit he received throughout most of HTLJ Season 4. He was credited as "Edith Sidebottom" and portrayed the Widow Twanky, instead of his usual role of Iolaus. * The actor Jason Smith was uncredited for his appearance as the Musician. Introduction : Hercules: The Legendary Journeys : Starring : Kevin Sorbo Opening Credits ...And Fancy Free : Guest Starring : Willa O'Neill : Stuart Devenie : Jay Saussey : And : Edith Sidebottom : As : The Widow Twanky : Music by : Joseph LoDuca : Coordinating Producer : Bernadette Joyce : New Zealand Producer : Chloe Smith : Co-Producers : David Eick : Paul Robert Coyle : Producer : Liz Friedman : Co-Executive Producer : Eric Gruendemann : Co-Executive Producer : Robert Bielak : Co-Executive Producer : Jerry Patrick Brown : Executive Producer : Sam Raimi : Executive Producer : Robert Tapert : Created by : Christian Williams : Written by : Robert Orci : & : Alex Kurtzman : Directed by : Michael Hurst Closing Credits : Unit Production Manager : Eric Gruendemann : First Assistant Director : George Lyle : Second Assistant Director : Liz Tan : Co-Starring : Elis ..... Geoff Snell : Henchman ..... Geoffrey Dolan : Partner #1 ..... Stephen Winn : Travoltus ..... Andrew Jolly : Young Althea ..... Raechel Murgatroyd : Young Oena ..... Emily Jackson : Director of Photography : John Mahaffie : Edited by : Steve Polivka, A.C.E. : Visual Effects Supervisor : Kevin O'Neill : Production Designer : Robert Gillies : Costume Designer : Ngila Dickson : New Zealand Casting by : Diana Rowan : U.S. Casting by : Beth Hymson-Ayer, C.S.A. : Extras Casting Director : Tracy Hampton : Stunt Coordinator : Peter Bell : 2nd Unit Director : Chris Graves : Camera Operator ..... Peter McCaffrey : Gaffer ..... Henare Mato : Key Grip ..... Geoff Jamieson : Wardrobe Design Assistant ..... Janis MacEwan : 2nd Unit Assistant Director ..... Claire Richardson : 2nd Unit Director of Photography ..... Rick Allender : Visual Effects by ..... Flat Earth : Digital Composite Supervisor ..... Kevin Kutchaver : Digital Compositing : John Anderson : Phil Carbonaro : Bob Lloyd : David Rednour : Visual Effects Coordinators : Martin Lam : Kevin Blank : Visual Effects Editor ..... Jody Fedele : Sound Recordist ..... Mike Westgate : Script Supervisor ..... Fiona Cameron : Make-Up/Hair Supervisor ..... Annie Single : Mechanical Effects Supervisor ..... Ken Durey : Location Manager ..... Sally Sherratt : Unit Manager ..... John Wilson : Choreographer ..... Vicky Haughton : Art Directors : Jennifer Ward : Mark Robins : Art Department Coordinator ..... Pip Gillings : Construction Manager ..... Phil Chitty : Scenic Artist ..... Paul Radford : Set Dresser ..... Jackie Gilmore : Prop Master ..... Grant Vesey : Production Accountant ..... Keith MacKenzie : Production Coordinators : Nicki Ellis : Moira Grant : Jane Lindsay : Phee Phanshell : Script Coordinator ..... Crystal Ann Taylor : Production Associate ..... Teresa Rowlee : Post Production Sound ..... Digital Sound & Picture : Post Sound Supervisor ..... Mathew Waters : Rerecording Mixer ..... Bill Smith : ADR Supervisor ..... Tim Boggs : Action Pack Theme by ..... Ray Bunch : Supervising Music Editor ..... Philip Tallman : Music Editor ..... Nic. tenBroek : Assistant Film Editor ..... Tim Batt : Post Production Supervisors : Sam Clark : D. Gunther Tarampi : Post Production Coordinator ..... Robert B. Guth : Supervising Executive for : The Action Pack : Alex Beaton : The Widow Twanky, once again on top of the : dance world with the success of the Hercules Hustle, : was not harmed or tripped during the production of : this motion picture. : "Hercules Swings Again" : Performed by : Scotty Morris Big Band : Soundtrack available on : Varese Sarabande Records, Inc. : Filmed entirely on location in New Zealand : This motion picture is protected under the laws : of the United States and other countries. : Unauthorized duplication, distribution or : exhibition may result in civil liability : and criminal prosecution. : Copyright ©MCMXCVII : Universal Television Enterprises, Inc. : All Rights Reserved. : The characters and events depicted in this : photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to : actual persons, living or dead, : is purely coincidental. And